flying sparks (Tony stark love story)
by charlotte-depphead-klausner
Summary: i@m bad at summaries but basically fury calls in a mutant to keep the peace! tony X oc pairing rating will probably change when tony comes into the picture


Fury was at his tipping point. The avengers were at logger heads steve and tony were constantly at each others necks and Clint and natasha weren't helping by picking sided (mainly steve's).

The only thing keeping fury from murdering the group was Dr banner who kept to himself most of the time, just doing his work, but some times even he would pick a side (also team steve).

They needed a peace keeper but none of his agents lasted more than a week before having a nervous breakdown and human resources had ran out of 'nanny's' as tony put it,

he needed someone who could stand up for themselves against the team, and look after themselves, but not cause more trouble than there worth.

His train of thought was interrupted by an agent tapping his shoulder "sir? professor Xavier called asking if you still wanted that meeting with him, about the avergers and the X-men finding a truce" The agent said in a dreary monotone

"tell him I'll come to the institute tomorrow and tell agent hill she's coming so she better pack " "yes sir" with that the agent was gone and fury was left to think again.

Then something popped up in his head ,no HUMAN can handle them selves against the avengers,

but a mutant could.

with a smirk on his face he thought through his plan, and what he would say to Xavier about this. Hopefully this would work.

"GAMBIT! Ill kill you"

The tell tail sign Levina had woken to another of remy's pranks. Storm watched the door as remy ran past chuckling picking up speed as sparks and bolts were sent in his direction.

The students sunk down cowering in there chairs as a flash of blue and white flew past in search of her asalter. Remy turned to see Levina covered in water obviously the ice he had poured over her had melted and soaked her.

He let out another chuckle seeing her hair had gone at least two shades darker and her brand new pyjamas were covered in freezing water causing her to shiver "getting cold are we sparky" gambit said not expecting to be tackled to the ground "MY BLOODY NAME IS NOT SPARKY and yes I'm bloody freezing"

"aww cheer up Livy you look cute soaking wet" gambit chuckled once again as she let out an angry screech and charged up her hand ready to send a current through remy's nervous system. "stop right there" a gruff male voice said.

She looked over her shoulder to see logan looking down at her,she carried on her asult so logan picked her up by her arms and pinned her to his chest "but logan he came in my room and poured ice over me while I was sleeping" she moaned in the sweetest voice she could muster adding a little sniffle just for effect.

"YOU were in HER room!" Logan growled with rage

This seemed like a good time for remy to leave "yea about that...wait. Is that storm calling me. Better go" with that remy took off with logan on his tail.

Levina stood up straight "well that's that sorted" she chuckled and went to have a shower and get changed ,

after wards she went to look for her gang excluding remy who was 'erhm occupied'

Levina got changed and spotted her gang, in the corner of the lunch room at two tables they pulled together, she pulled out a chair and sat down. Her group consisted of her, gambit(remy), arch angle(warren) , rouge, knightcrawler(kurt) and ice man(bobby).

"So were's remy?" Bobby asked knowing full well what gambit had done this morning."Logan's hunting him" she replied which caused some amused faces and snorts from the group, "you didn't" rouge said disbelieving, "I so did" a chorus of chuckles followed by a group high five showed they weren't the slightest bit worried for gambit's safety.

Rogue nudged Levina with her elbow, "Looks like Remy made it back ALIVE."levina's eyes clashed with Remy's and she released a nervous chuckle. "Do ya think hes angy?"Rogue hummed in thought. "I'm not too sure. Lets find out."

Remy was scowling when he finally made it over, and with a thump Warren was laughing on the ground."hey levina you didn't have to sick Mr. Anger Management on him." bobby announced . "But after I saw her running through the halls drenched to the bone. I guess she had a right."Remy scowled harder, "C'mon for once can't ya be on m'side?" bobby shook his head, "Your just lucky she isn't Pyro."

Levina chuckled "Rem if I apologise will things be cool again?" "An apology ain't gon' be enough sparkz." "Has to be good enough unless you want the logan on the hunt again." Her eyebrow raised as her eyes darted of to a section of the lunch area. Remy glanced over and inhaled sharply, 'Yeah I forgive ya livy."

warren looked over and refrained from laughing, though his wings fluttered with amusement. Logan was leaning against the wall, next to the only exit, arms crossed over his broad chest, glaring into Remy's skull with a look that could put hell to shame.

A tray of food settled down at their current table, "Vhy is Logan glaring at Remy?" A heavily German accent questioned. "Kurt!" levina jumped up to hug the final member of her gang which was returned with a soft hug back. Kurt's tail swished back and forth, and levina restrained herself against grabbing it.

She sighed, "Man I wish I could have a tail."At everyone's dead silence she realized she said that out loud. She pulled away from Kurt and spun back to the table,

"Don't look at me like that." Her lips pursed into a pout. "why the hell would you want a tail livy?" remy asked genraly worried about levina's mental state

"why not! I mean 1 their awsome and 2 i could wack you with it! its a win win situation" she cheered. Warren, remy and bobby all groaned at the thought of livy having another appendage to wack them with

"win win unless you happen to be one of us lot" he stated erning a growl, Rogue chuckled quietly, "How about we get lunch. After all Nightcrawler is the only one who has food." She pointed out.

Levina straightened up, "Sounds good." She rounded the table and pulled Rogue up to her feet, "Lets go!" She chirped. Rogue squeaked as the room spun from the forward momentum. Levina skipped across the room dragging Rogue with her,

The four boys continued to watched the two push in the que. Laughing as Levina piled food on their plates."Sweet! They got CAKE!" The boys shared a collective chuckle at livys outburst. Remy just shook his head, "As if she even needs sugar."

The girls finally made their way back over with enough food to feed an army. Livy sat down between Kurt and Rogue, with Remy warren and bobby on the other side . Lunch was spent with lively chatter and jokes. Hands jumping between plates, stealing their favorite items.

levina smiled at her group, this gang was a mix of different characters but she loved them with her whole heart this was her family. Nothing could tear them apart and she would love to see someone try it.


End file.
